5kplayer.com Source Code
5KPlayer - Built-in with Free AirPlay & DLNA Media Streamer and Online Video Downloader, Best Free 4K 5K Music Video Player Software for Mac OS & Windows 5KPlayer iPhone Manager Play Video Music DLNA AirPlay YouTube Download Support Company DearMob iPhone Manager No iTunes, an easy iOS manager to transfer your iPhone data with encryption method. Learn More SMS Contact Music Manager App Book Photo Transfer Video Sync Import & Export Backup & Restore Encryption DLNA/AirPlay Hardware Nvidia AMD Intel 4K/5K HEVC/H.264 Video Downloader Playlist Library Rotate Subtitle The New Style Video Player Gives You a New Way to Enjoy Yourself! USER RATING(905): ★★★★★ 4.8 5KPlayer Screenshot 5KPlayer, a mixture of free (MKV) HD video player, music player, DLNA & AirPlay enabled media streamer and online downloader. This real media player can do: Play 4K/5K/1080p HD videos, DVDs and radio with revolutionary design. Play MP3 AAC APE FLAC music perfectly to activate your senses. Wirelessly stream audio video via AirPlay & DLNA no quality loss. Download online videos from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo etc. Free Download Free Download 5KPlayer Supports AirPlay & DLNA Wireless StreamApple AirPlay™ + DLNA: Stream Everything, Connect Every Moment, Make Multi-screen Share Easy With built-in AirPlay™ tech, 5KPlayer shines as bespoke AirPlay Mirroring software for instant screen mirroring. It helps render the whole screen of iPhone/iPad to computer and Mac/PC to Apple TV in a flash for clearer visuals. Associated with Mirroring, there is also a screen recording utility that allows up to 4K UHD video records. 5KPlayer is moreover a nice blend of DLNA controller, DLNA renderer and DLNA server. It magically links billions of DLNA-compliant devices so they can interoperate with each other. In specific, it helps share MKV AVC Webm 3GP VP8/9 AAC video music from Android to PC/Mac and DLNA stream H.264/MP4 MP3 AAC media on PC/Mac to smart TV, PS 3/4, Xbox, etc. DLNA devices can also access 5KPlayer's rich media library of bazillion videos music songs to realize infinite multi-screen share. Dare to Challenge DVD/MKV/FLV Wireless Stream with 5KPlayer? As AirPlay only supports MP4/MOV/M4V/MP3/AAC and DLNA eats H.264/MP4/MP3/AAC, extra gadgets are needed to trigger 5KPlayer's skill boost - stream DVD/MKV/FLV/AVI. Click to activate now! Stream DVD MKV FLV Windows Mate >> Stream DVD MKV FLV macOS Mate >> A Hardware-accelerated Free Music & Video Player5KPlayer, Now Firmly Engined by Hardware Acceleration Horse-powered by NVIDIA®, Intel®, DXVA 2.0 Hardware-acceleration, this HD media player for Windows 10/8/7/Vista/XP/Mac instinctively maximizes your visual enjoyment with minimal consumption of CPU and GPU regarding decoding and rendering alike. Start to play 4K 8K HDR videos in a no-stutter, no-choke, and no-glitch manner. Rejoice Your Sense by Playing Videos and Music 5KPlayer delicately renders up to HDR 4K/8K videos in MP4, H.265/264, VP8/VP9, MTS, MKV, and FLV on Windows 10 and macOS Mojave, including online streams, HD dashcam, phone recordings and DVD videos heavily loaded with multi-subtitle tracks. Baked with TrueTheater technology, your dream for a cozy private home theater is right within your hands' reach. For Hi-Fi audio-philes, 5KPlayer intuitively detects and plays RStereo, Dolbys, DTS multi-channel surround sound in any audio format, be it MP3, AAC, AC3, WMA, FLAC & ALAC lossless audio format, manifesting unparalleled experience in sound. This is a free media player that knows how to play every vibe just beautifully and genuinely. Enable Hardware Decoding How to Play 4K 8K Videos Software vs Hardware Decoding Best H/W Accelerated Players Free Download Free Download 5KPlayer is A Cover-all Online Video Downloader Free Download Any Video Audio from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo, Vevo, Facebook and More The free HD multimedia player is an online video music downloader that supports as many as 300+ online video audio sites. Without subscription, you can free download MP4 MKV MOV AVI VR 360° in 4K 5K 8K Ultra HD or 1080p HD videos from not only YouTube, but also Facebook, Yahoo, DailyMotion, Vimeo, Vevo, Metacafe, Myspace, Vine, UStream, MTV, Instagram, Bliptv, LiveLeak, CBS slideshare, and free download MP3 AAC FLAC music from SoundCloud and other top music sharing sites. 5KPlayer also converts the online movie video soundtracks to MP3, AAC music format or ringtone as an independent YouTube to MP3 video downloader and converter. Download YouTube to iPhone Download YouTube to MP3 FLAC Download 4K and HD Videos Download Movies from YouTube Free Download Free Download 5KPlayer Has Built-in Radio PlayerExtend Pleasure by Listening to Radio 5KPlayer can receive satellite radio to help you listen to the radio from, such as BBC, Heart, Capital, Gold, LBC, XFM, Chill, Kiss, Kisstory, Magic, Kerrang, Planet Rock, Absolute Radio and Classic Roc. You can click and choose among the preset internet radio stations recommended for you or input a subsistent radio URL. 5KPlayer Becomes Home of Media Library Establish Your Personal Multimedia Library at Ease More than playing UHD movie/online video music/radio, downloading online contents and AirPlay streaming/mirroring media files, the free video player software provides a treasure house where you can establish your personal multimedia library stylishly. From here on out, you can access and manage the YouTube videos and playlists, sort out your favorite audios/videos, and create new classified playlist(s) in the Library of 5KPlayer as you please. Sometimes we find the videos we recorded or downloaded are in wrong orientation, then you know how frustrating it can be to watch it later. With this tool you can swiftly flip video vertically or horizontally, rotate 90 degrees, rotate 180 degrees or rotate 270 degrees (90 counter-clockwise). Rotation of your videos will never be so easy. 5KPlayer supports subtitle of many formats including *.srt, *.ass, *.ssa, *.json, *.aqt , *.sub, etc. which can save you a lot of trouble in converting subtitle format. You can just simply drag & drop the subtitle file in to the playback window and all changes of subtitles settings will update immediately without restarting the software. Contact Us: For us, the greatest satisfaction from customers is our primary concern. It needs our efforts and your valued suggestions. We welcome any feedback. support@5kplayer.com Recommend Downloads: DVD Ripper Software Rip & Backup Any DVD DVD to MP4, H.264, AVI For Windows For Mac Video Converter Software Convert FLV/AVI/MKV etc. Edit/Subtitle/Merge Video For Windows For Mac Most Related Topics AirPlay Screen Mirror iPhone iPad to Windows/Mac Guide on how to show what's on your iPhone iPad iPod Touch to others on computer. Free Download 4K UHD and HD Videos and Music Online How to free download 4K/HD videos and MP3 music songs from YouTube, Facebook, etc? Play Videos and Music on Mac/PC and Other Devices The guide on how to play videos and music on Mac/PC and other devices. Most Popular Articles HOT HDR 4K Player: Hardware Decoding vs Software Decoding Test the CPU workload when playing 1080p, 4K, and 4K HDR videos on Windows 10 How To Play MP4 Files Ultimate Guide Ultimate guide on how to choose MP4 player, how to play MP4 in varied occasions. Home | About | Contact Us | News | Privacy Policy | Agreement | Site Map Copyright © 2019 DearMob, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Any third party product names and trademarks used in this website are property of their respective owners. All the related logos and images, including but not limited to Apple's AirPlay®, Apple TV®, iPhone®, iPod®, iPad®, iTunes® and Mac® are registered trademarks of their own. DearMob, Inc. is not owned by or affiliated with Apple Inc. and any of those companies. Category:Articles